One of the Guys
by Kia-B
Summary: So what if she was in a band with four guys? So what if she rather skateboard and play video games instead of shopping and gossiping? So what she was one of the guys? What Hinata didn't know was that one pool party could change EVERYTHING!
1. Hinata-kun?

Chapter 1 – Hinata-kun?

.

.

.

"Seriously, like… I thought you were…" Hinata stood at the lockers her face flooded with blood. This girl was standing in front of her was stumbling over her words. "But you seemed…" She bit her lip.

"I'm not gay." Hinata told her calmly.

"Not even a little?"

She shook her head. "I mean I think girls are pretty and stuff but not like I want to screw one."

The girl bit her lip. "You can't just try it out?"

Hinata sighed. "If it makes you feel any better?"

"Oh yes, it will!" She grabbed Hinata's hips and pulled her closer. The girl gently placed her lips on Hinata's. The girl was moaning and pushed her tongue in Hinata's mouth with caused her to gasp. She took it as her being nervous. She paused to suck on her lip. She pulled back slowly. Hinata stared at her, not like in the movies when they look into each other's eyes and fell in love. She was waiting on her to walk away. "Nothing?"

Hinata shook her head. "Nah, still straight…" The girl pouted.

"You're a really good kisser, Hinata-kun…" The girl smiled. "Like whoa…" Hinata lend against the lockers and nodded. "Maybe if we…"

"Look, Haku… you're really pretty, like you are but I'm not into girls… we could be naked-" She was cut off by a blushing Haku.

"Hinata-kun, I didn't think you were like that"

"I'm not, you didn't let me finish… I still wouldn't feel it."

Haku bit her lip and stepped back. "Fine… I get it." She turned. Hinata grabbed her arm and pulled her back pressing her lips on her forehead.

"Hey, love…Don't hate me?" Hinata looked at her sharply.

Haku blushed. "I c-could never h-hate you, Hinata-kun!" Hinata smirked. She smiled and bounced away. She sighed and fixed her shirt.

"And you call us players?" She looked over. Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara and Kiba walked up to her. She sighed.

"I couldn't hurt her…" She bit her lip. "I'm not a heartbreaker."

Kiba laughed. "How did you get Haku, she is like the hottest thing here!"

Hinata shrugged. "I didn't GET her. She thought I was into girls…"

"Aren't you?" Gaara raised an eyebrow.

"Not like that." She sighed. "Anyway are we practicing today?"

"Hinata-kuuuuun!" She looked ahead of them. Ino smiled. "Hey boys!" Sakura and Karin walked up to them. "Boys, you have to play at my party this Saturday!"

Sasuke frowned. "What kind of party?

She smiled. "The pool kind of course! Then afterwards we are having a slumber party but that invite only and you guys are invited, eh?"

Hinata pushed herself off the locker. "Not really my scene… but I'll play"

The boys nodded. Ino smiled. "Thanks guys!" Sakura and Karin were drooling over Sasuke. Sasuke growled but it only made them want him more. Hinata laughed trying to stop them. Karin put a hand on her hip.

"Look wannabe," She flipped her hair. "Just because you hang with him doesn't mean you own him"

Hinata laughed. "Look whore," She stepped up. "Just because your walls are loose does mean your mouth has to be too" She growled. "Shut your mouth before I do it for you" Karin back up.

"All that's anger is from the lack of dick in your life"

"Then you must be happier than us all?" Hinata jumped at her. The boys blocked her. "Let me at her!" Gaara wrapped his arm around her and drug her down the hall.

Sasuke sighed. "We'll be there… you might want to watch your back now…" He looked at Karin absently. They made their way down the hallway.

This should be an interesting time.

.

.

.

Sasuke unlocked his bedroom and the guys walked in. Naruto plopped down on the couch. Hinata yawned and headed to his bed. Kiba and Gaara pulled Naruto off the couch. Sasuke room was huge. Technically, it was a basement but it was big!

They had the band equipment of the left side of the room and his bedroom was on the other side and in the middle was a couch and a flat screen TV. The best part was that it was sound proof and a bit underground but there was a window that opened up which he used to sneak out in the middle of the night.

Sasuke sat on the end of the bed. "So what song are we doing?"

Naruto beamed. "Tonight, Tonight!"

Gaara grumbled. "The Final Episode."

Kiba chuckled. "No, you retards… we should do Coming Down!"

They looked at Hinata who yawned. "What?" She scratched her shaggy mop of navy hair. "Oh, why don't something light and fun, like Somewhere in Never Land… I mean it repeats itself and we all get to play!"

They nodded. "I guess so…"

She smirked. Naruto jumped on the bed and tackled her. She laughed. "Naruto!"

He laughed. "I need for you to talk me up to Ino…"

Hinata frowned. "Ino?"

"Oh yeah, he has a crush on Ino this week" Gaara smirked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Naruto is a pervert."

Naruto gasped. "AND you're not Uchiha! You sleep with plenty of girls!" He growled. Everyone moved off his bed.

Sasuke fell on his bed. "Yeah, because I would totally not change my sheets…like Naruto and Kiba"

Kiba frowned. "You're supposed to?"

Everyone made a face at him. Naruto snickered. "Even I knew that, dog-boy"

"Shut up, fox-face!" He growled back.

Gaara pulled their ears. "At least y'all are fucking…" He grumbled. Gaara proposed to his girlfriend before he moved to Konoha. Long distance relationships aren't for everyone but Gaara manages by going to Suna every other weekend to see her and get some of course.

"What about you Nata?" Naruto chuckled.

She blinked. "I…"

Kiba waved his hand. "We know you aren't a V anymore, so spill"

"You guys are such gossiping girls…" Hinata looked away. Kiba and Naruto tackled her again. Gaara shared a glance with Sasuke who had walked to the band area. Gaara looked at Hinata who looked too nervous. She was still shy when it came to certain things.

They had been friends since they were six years old!

**Flashback**

**(Six years old)**

**Iruka stood. "Alright, class introduce yourself to each other"**

**The pink haired girl stood. "My name is Sakura Haruno!"**

**The blond boy stood. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!"**

**A brunette stood. "Kiba Inuzuka here!"**

**The red head stood. "Gaara Sabaku"**

**Hinata stood. "I'm Hinata H-Hyuuga"**

**The raven haired boy stood. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha" He looked over at her and sat back down. Hinata looked down. Finally recess came along, Sakura and her friend Ino asked Hinata to play with them. She shyly agreed and went to the benches to play dolls. They giggled with the Barbie's. Hinata stared down at the one she had.**

**Nobody looks like this. This small or skinny… nobody had perfect hair or those eyes… she bit her lip. "I have s-something w-we can play with!" They giggled.**

"**Well what are you waiting for, Hina-chan?" Sakura smiled. She nodded and ran to get Kyuubi. She held him tightly but stopped.**

**Naruto was spinning around. "Ninja kick!" He kicked the air repetitively. Kiba fell down and pretended to die. A red head named Gaara threw sand on him.**

"**Sand trap!" Naruto froze and Gaara laughed triumphantly until Sasuke tackled them both. He stood up.**

"**I win! I am the next Hokage!" He laughed. She looked at Sakura playing with Ino. She smiled and walked up to the boys. They stopped and looked at her.**

"**H-hello…" She blushed. They crossed their arms. "C-can I play with you?"**

**Kiba laughed. "You're a girl and girls play with dolls!" He pointed to her stuffed fox.**

"**B-but I… he is my friend…" She hugged him.**

**Naruto snickered. "That's just a fluffy doll!"**

**She cringed. "B-but I… I want to play n-ninja" She bit her lip. Sasuke walked up to her and watched her. He grabbed her ponytail.**

"**Girls have long ponytails," He grabbed the hem of her dress. "Girls wear dresses…" She blushed and stepped back.**

"**I d-don't want to be a g-girl then!"**

**Kiba crossed his arms. "My mama told me girls are soft and can't be hurt or they'll cry and that's bad" They all nodded. She was on the brink of tears but that would only prove their point.**

"**Go back to your dolls, girl" Gaara muttered.**

**She pouted. "If I can be a boy then can I play?" They nodded.**

**Sakura and Ino walked up to her. "Hina-chan we were waiting on you?"**

**She stepped back. "I w-want to play ninja…"**

**Ino laughed. "Girls don't play that… we play with dolls, and wear dress and are really pretty not like these dirty icky boys!" **

"**Yeah Hinata… let's play and you can bring your thingy!" Sakura smiled.**

**Hinata looked down and walked away with them. She didn't want to be a girl anymore. They weren't allowed to do anything! She watched the boys absently play ninja again.**

.

.

.

After that Hinata started to change. She stopped stuttering and crying. She kept her hair short and started wearing boy clothes. Gaara had to admit that they fought over her at first, it got worse as they grew up and of course he dropped out of the running when he proposed to his girlfriend before he left to Konoha officially.

He guessed Naruto was girl-crazy, he had a new crush every year. Kiba probably still has a crush on her but it seemed to had faded into a brother-brother thing.

Then there Sasuke… he didn't know because once he found…

"GUYS SHUT UP!" Sasuke growled. They all started laughing. Hinata was glad he did because they were asking her about her intimate life.

Kiba pouted. "What's wrong with him?"

Sasuke looked over. "Trying to find the fucking lyrics!"

Hinata laughed. "I have them…"

His eyes didn't soften or harden. He slammed his song book closed. "Why do you have them?"

"Because I wrote it in MY writing book"

He stood and walked over to his bedroom side. "You could have told me that?"

"Does it matter, I have them" She frowned. "What's got you so fucking up tight?"

He gritted his teeth.

"KIBA!" Sasuke turned as his mother walked down the steps. "Your mother is waiting…" She smiled.

Kiba smiled. "Well, don't you look beautiful Mrs. Uchiha!" He chuckled grabbed his things. She rolled her eyes. Kiba threw his bag over his shoulder. "I am seventeen, I don't see why she keeps me on lock down…maybe you can save me?" He smirked.

Sasuke smacked the back of his head. "Stop hitting on my mom, jerk. Be here bright and early for practice."

He nodded and followed Mikoto up the stairs. "Hey Hinata, you need a ride?"

She sat up. "I…"

"I'll take her home." Sasuke sighed sitting on his bed.

Kiba shrugged. "Guys?"

Gaara stood. "I drove like a normal teenager," He turned. "See you guys later" They nodded.

"Gaara can I get a riiiiiide!" Naruto sang. Gaara rolled his eyes and nodded. The blond grabbed his stuff. "Bye teme, Bye Hina-kun!" He and Gaara ran up the stairs.

Hinata sat on the bed. Sasuke joined her. "Can I see the lyrics?" He asked.

She nodded and got it out. "Okay, so the song is really easy to remember and it goes a bit like this…" She sang the first part. He nodded and copying after her.

"I think I can learn it." He closed it. She flinched.

"Umm…I can make you a copy…" She extended her hand for it back. He stared at her hand and stood.

"Why can't I keep this copy?" He held it in his hand.

"Because, it's private" She frowned.

"Why would you write private things in our band notebook?" He flipped through the pages. She tackled him to the floor and snatched it back.

"You're a fucking dick Sasuke"

He shrugged. "It's still eight, are you ready to go home?"

She frowned. "Not really, my dad isn't going to be there until eleven."

"Are you scared?"

"No."

He chuckled. "You're a fucking baby, Hina-KUN" He sat on his couch and turned on the TV. "I will have to tell the guys that you're a little girl again…"

She folded her arms. "I'm not a baby or a little girl."

"Prove it." He smirked.

"I don't have to prove anything to you." She sat down far from him.

He stood and walked to her. "Are you scared of me?"

She frowned. "Why would I be?"

He bent and breathed her neck. "Last time you were…"

She pushed him back. "S-stop it…" She looked away.

"Stuttering… you are so scared!" He laughed.

"I am not!" She stood. "I am just as strong and brave as you."

He grabbed her waist and pulled her into a kiss. He pulled back. "To answer your question before," He unbuttoned her loose plaid shirt. "I haven't had you in a while…" He touched her flat stomach. "I want you so bad it makes me so uptight…"

She hissed at his touch. "The guys…"

"What about them? They know you are having sex with a guy… they just don't know it's me" He chuckled. "You don't think you fool me, Hina-_kun_"

She felt her back being pressed to his mattress. "Sasuke…I don't wa-" He placed kisses on her stomach and traveled up to the wrappings at force her breast to appear flat. Sasuke suggested it when they started growing in. He said the guys would be staring at her differently.

He undid them. She took a deep breath. "Kami, I forget how big they are…" taking one in his hand and the other in his mouth. She couldn't fight him, she didn't want to fight him.

Under the boyish ways, she was still a girl with needs and Sasuke was there. She watched him pull off her pants and followed suit with his own. She gulped as he pulled off her underwear and his boxers. "Remember, Hina it's sound proof… you can scream my name"

She bit her lip as she felt his travel south. She moaned as he worked her in every way she knew he could. He pulled her legs up for better access. She grabbed a fist full of hair and reached her peak. He, of course didn't let a drop go to waste. He traveled back up and kissed her collar, never the neck. The guys would question her too much.

He entered her slowly even though this wasn't their first, second or third time doing this he still felt the need to work her slow. Her wall instantly clenched. "Gah, slow down…"

.

.

.

"Gaara SLOW DOWN!" Naruto yelled in the passenger seat. Gaara looked over as if he forgot Naruto was in the car. "What's wrong with you?"

"Oh, nothing…"

"Liar… what's wrong dude?"

He looked over. "Just excited about the party…"

"Why don't you ever invite her down here?"

Gaara gave a dry laugh. "If Matsuri finds out I hang with another girl, doesn't matter if it's –chan or –kun she is going to get jealous"

Naruto chuckled. "You don't sound happy?"

Gaara looked at the road. "Dude, do I ever sound happy?"

Naruto chuckled. "You're right. Oh, I got to call Sasuke! He didn't say when is practice and we ALL know how pissy he gets when we're late!" He pulled out his phone.

.

.

Sasuke was proud of himself, Hinata never screamed that loud before. He chuckled, feeling like he needed a golden star. Hinata called her father and told him she was going to stay at Ino's because of a last minute project. He didn't care he was happy she was "spend time with girls." His mother didn't mind her staying over because as far as his parents knew Hinata was a boy trapped in a girl's body.

He looked over at the sleeping girl. She fell asleep naked. He reached over to turn off the light. Suddenly his phone rang. Naruto face popped up on his screen. "Hello…" He said groggily.

"**What time is practice?"**

"Afternoon, dobe"

"**Okay cool! Did you tell Hina-kun?" **

He looked over at her messy hair. "I will tomorrow…"

"**Don't worry, Gaara is calling her now!"** Indeed her phone started ringing. She jolted up and saw the face. **"Wait is that Hinata's phone ringing?"**

"Damn. She left it over here."

He laughed. **"Just like Hina-kun, well alright!"** He hung up.

Hinata sighed and eased back down. "Why am I always so sore?" She grumbled.

He rubbed her back. "My dick is huge, sorry"

She giggled and rolled over. "Douchebag jar" She pointed to the jar full of quarters. He grumbled and got up to put one in the jar. Her face went bright. "Put that up!" She covered her face.

He chuckled and pulled the covers off. "Can I sleep inside you tonight?"

"No!" She frowned.

"You never let me!"

"I know!" She turned pulling all the covers to her. He didn't mind. He slept naked anyway.

"Be ready for practice tomorrow. I don't care if you're sore or not" He stated calmly.

"Douche…" She muttered before falling asleep.

.

.

.

**Author Note: So this was the second place story. I honestly like this one better BUT yeah… I hope you enjoyed this story and the update is being worked on as we speak!**


	2. Busted!

One of the Guys

Chapter 2 – Busted.

.

.

.

Hinata predictions were right. She was sore, very sore. Her neck, breast, stomach, legs… other areas were all screaming for her to just relax. She looked over and onyx eyes were staring at her. She jumped and fell on the floor.

She whined and pushed herself up. "Don't stare at me…" She mumbled softly.

He smirked. "Sorry, figured that would wake you up, I can't sleep if someone is staring at me" He yawned and sat up. Bare chest and arms flexed and stretched. She couldn't help but stare. She crawled on the bed. "My boobs…they hurt." She pouted. "I hate you."

He chuckled and pulled her to him. "My bad…" He kissed them. "Anything else hurts?"

She pushed him. "What time is it?"

"11:56am…" He said absently. "Oh shit… they guys well be here in minutes." He stood. "We're going to have to shower together."

She frowned as he picked her up taking them to his own bathroom. "Can we?" He asked. She sighed and nodded.

.

.

.

She dried her hair and ease into a bra. She winced and Sasuke found this to be hilarious. She growled and tied her wrappings and button up a green plaid shirt and some basketball shorts. He smirked. "I can still see the bruises."

"What bruises?" Kiba and the others walked downstairs.

Hinata yawned. "I don't know?" She went to sit at the drum set. "But can we play?"

Sasuke went into his emotionless state as he did around the boys.

Hinata didn't mind it. It was easier for all of them to be cool as friends and nothing more. Feelings would screw up the whole thing besides they were friends longer and she was a girl they would boot her out the group without a second thought, she assumed.

Her and Sasuke didn't mean much. Sasuke was a player, who did what the title suggested –he played girls to the peak of their emotions and let them crash down. Hard as Hell.

She didn't want to be played. In fact, that's why they kept emotions out of it. Hinata was fine with that… she didn't have to go get a boyfriend. She had Sasuke and he was a boy and a friend. He was good enough.

Naruto laughed at Kiba as they set up for the song.

.

.

After four hours of practicing Mrs. Uchiha saved them from Sasuke. They went upstairs and ate a bit.

"What do you think is going to happen at Ino's party?" Kiba said stuffing a chicken nugget in his mouth.

"I'm getting laid" Naruto snickered eating.

"You guys are retarded." Gaara said sipping his soda. Hinata didn't say much. She knew what happens at Ino's party. People drank, got high, do crazy things and there is bound to be at least three fights, breaking of furniture or glass wear, couples making out and having sex. Someone getting caught cheating, giving head or stealing. Girls made out with each other, Guys played ridiculous beer games. This year she was having a pool party so the chances of drowning were high as the people who were going to attend.

There was bound to be more illegal drugs. Extra loud music, extra spiked drinks, extra EVERYTHING. Bikini tops missing and someone ending up pregnant.

That's the way Ino parties went. Yet, never had she seen one policemen or angry neighbor. Oh, that's right Ino lived so far out that she didn't have neighbors to harass and that made the party untouchable. Every year Ino would invite more and more people to it until senior year… this was going to be epic.

"Are we playing first?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, I think so… I want to get it out the way before drunk people break my guitar AGAIN!" Kiba growled.

"Ino says we are." Naruto added. "I can't wait!"

"Wonder why she is having a sleepover too?"

Hinata sighed. "Ino's parents are stacked. She has the party in her guest house, which was the size of a normal mansion, then after around 2am she kicks everyone out and makes their maids clean it in the morning. She has the sleepover in the main house…"

They all nodded. Hinata sighed. "I do hate partying." She frowned. "I always end up doing something crazy!" They laughed. They had to peel Hinata off the floor last year. She was messed up… too messed up.

"That's the point of a party" Sasuke smirked. "Come on, let's go practice." They all groaned.

.

.

.

Sasuke tapped the microphone twice. "Hey…" The room started screaming. He chuckled. "This is a little young forever song I like to call somewhere in Never land" He raised his hand. "Hinata count it!"

.

.

.

Just like Hinata said before, the party was in the guest house and to make sure the gates to the main house were locked. The party was really crazy just now. It was only 10pm but people were jumping in the pool, making out, getting high and or wasted and doing whatever else.

Sasuke grabbed the microphone. "HEY!" They yelled and the party got quiet. Sasuke assumed there were speakers throughout the whole party by the why the noise shrieked through the place. People ran up to the stage. Sasuke chuckled and the girls screamed.

Hinata smirked. Girls were so easily swayed. She blinked as people were calling her name through many Naruto's, Kiba's and even Gaara's. "This is a forever young song called Somewhere in Never Land. Do you want to run away with me?" Girls screamed in response. He turned. "Hinata, count down."

She counted down. "One, Two, One, Two, Three and Four!"

Kiba, Gaara and Naruto started playing.

**Say goodbye to the halls and the classes **

**Say hello to a job and the taxes **

**The weekends with old friends spilling into 9 to 5 routine **

**Tell me how you feel over and done with **

**Like your life is a map with no compass to guide, **

**At the bar drinkin' way too much **

**We sing along to "Forever Young". **

**So here we go again **

**Wishin' we could start again **

**Wendy runaway with me **

**I know I sound crazy **

**Don't you see what you do to me? **

**I wanna be your lost boy **

**Your last chance, a better reality **

**Yeaaah!**

**Wendy we can get away **

**I promise if you're with me, say the word and we'll find a way **

**I can be your lost boy, your last chance **

**Your "everything better" plan **

**Oh, somewhere in Never land **

**Boys: (Somewhere in Never land) **

**We'll start a life of the plain and the simple **

**Of great times with far better people**

**And weekends with our friends **

**Laughing about the wine that stains their teeth **

**We'll talk about how your parents separated and **

**How you don't wanna make the same mistakes as them **

**I'll say it's all about stickin' it out **

**And trying to feel forever young**

**So here we go again **

**Wishin' we could start again **

**Wendy runaway with me **

**I know I sound crazy **

**Don't you see what you do to me? **

**I want to be your lost boy **

**Your last chance, a better reality **

**Yeaaaah!**

**Wendy we can get away **

**I promise if you're with me, say the word and we'll find a way **

**I can be your lost boy, your last chance **

**Your "everything better" plan **

**Oh, somewhere in Never land **

**Oooh, Ohhh, Oooh!**

**(Hinata's drun solo)**

**So here we go again **

**Wishin' we could start again **

**Wendy runaway with me **

**I know I sound crazy **

**Don't you see what you do to me? **

**I want to be your… LOST BOY! **

**Your last chance, a better reality **

**Yeaaah!**

**Wendy we can get away **

**I promise if you're with me, say the word and we'll find a way **

**I can be your lost boy, your last chance **

**Your "everything better" plan **

**Oh, somewhere in Never land **

**Oh, somewhere in Never laaaaaand **

**Somewhere in Never land**

**(Somewhere in Never Land by All Time Low)**

Sasuke panted taking the microphone away. The crowd cheered and screamed their names. They laughed. Hinata smirked and stood with them.

After putting their instruments back up. Dozens of people were flowing in. Hinata made her way to the crowd into the kitchen. She leaned against the counter. She did good if she could say so herself. "OH MY GOSH, Hinata-kun!"

She turned hearing Haku and her hench…-women. Hinata ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah…" Her muscles were aching and all she wanted to do was lock herself in a room where it was safe. She was werewolf and the party was her full moon.

Haku was in the middle of them. She realized it was the rest of the cheerleading squad plus some random girls. They were all random to Hinata.

"Can you sing us a song?" One giggled.

Hinata opened her canned drink making sure to steer clear of any alcohol. "I don't sing but Sasuke does…"

They giggled. "How modest! You are so cute!"

She sighed. Why were girls so… weird. She looked over. "Thanks."

They giggled again. Hinata pulled at her tie slightly. She was dressed actually over dressed for a pool party. She put on a black button up shirt with a blue tie. She wore black chucks and ripped jeans. She let Kiba cut her hair before she got there. She really liked the whole one-side shaved style even though she decided to wear a beanie. Her short navy hair brushed over her eye slightly.

"Hinata-kun why are you alone?" A girl about Hinata's size named Mai… at least that's what she thought. "You should dance with us?"

"I'm fine." She mumbled taking another drink. Why didn't they catch the hint?

"Hinata-kun!" Haku grabbed her arm and was suddenly smacked down. Hinata finally registered that it was Karin.

She scared the girls off. Hinata raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you actually helped me?"

She laughed. Hinata immediately rolled her eyes. She was drunk. "You think I was going to let those whores harass you? Fat chance." She said drinking something from a red cup. Hinata watched her slowly let it down. Karin was wearing her contacts and it made her naturally crimson eyes stand out even more. Her eyes wondered to her hair, the tips were black.

New hair style, cool.

Karin slumped forward. Hinata reluctantly caught her. The girl laughed and tried to stand in her crazy tall heels. "Do you… want some?" Her held the cup out. "It's good."

Hinata shook her head. "I'm good."

"Come on…try it." She put it to her lips. At first the burning in her chest are too hot then it cooled down with the fruity taste that came right after. It was good. She took the cup and drank most of it.

"It's so good." Hinata smiled. She wasn't a lightweight like Karin, it would take a lot of these for her to eve get buzzed. Karin nodded.

"Hinata-kun…" She pushed her against the island. "I heard you're good with…your lips." Hinata winced at the pain that shot through her back. "They told me… they were so soft" Karin hand traced her lips.

"Karin. You're drunk." She growled.

"No, I'm not!" She pouted. "Just one kiss…ne?"

Hinata sighed. "Will it make you go away?"

Karin nodded. "Whatever you want, Hina-kun?" She leaned in. Hinata really hated kissing people other than Sasuke. His body was hard unlike this squishy body being pressed to hers. Sasuke didn't have breast or hips, he wasn't dainty and forceful. He… She felt Karin deepened the kiss and that's when she finally realized Karin mouth didn't even taste like the fruity drink.

She wasn't even drunk!

Hinata groaned trying to push her off to scream at her but she bit down on her lip lightly ending it for her. Karin sighed lightly. "You're not drunk, are you Karin?"

She smiled. "I don't drink."

Hinata gawked. "What the fuck Karin?" She crossed her arms. "You… what the fuck?"

Karin flipped her hair. "Well, if I knew you gave out free samples. I would have asked a while back."

"I thought you hated me?" Hinata growled. Karin smiled and walked up to her.

"Babe, I do…" She kissed her forehead. Karin was about three inches taller than Hinata with those fucking heels. "I just want to fuck you is all…"

Hinata stepped back. "You must be drunk." She turned. "Don't EVER touch me."

Karin laughed. "Ne, Hina-kun…did I pluck a cord?"

Hinata walked out into the living room. People were everywhere dancing and laughing. She spotted Sasuke dancing with two girls. She walked up to him. "What's up?" He asked over the music.

She pulled him down to ear level. "Karin kissed me!" She yelled.

"What the fuck?" He yelled back. She nodded. He pushed the girls away and drugged her upstairs into an empty room. She sighed. "What happened?"

"I thought she was drunk and she asked if she could kiss me because of some rumors I'm a good kisser."

"Not a rumor but okay…" He smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "But she kissed me I realized she wasn't even drunk and she said she wanted to…fuck me…"

Sasuke fell on the bed laughing. "And you said no?"

"Yes! I don't do girls!"

He turned to her. "It would be hot if you did." He grabbed her neck gently. "But I don't think I could share you with someone else…" He kissed her neck.

She pulled away. "There are a lot of pretty girls here tonight, you should be with one of them…"

He rolled his eyes and pushed her down biting her neck. She moaned as his lips travel to her lips. "A skirt, you should try a skirt… access would so much more easy." She laughed as he unbuttoned her tight jeans.

"Maybe it's a sign…"

Sasuke scoffed. "About what?"

"That we shouldn't be doing this here…"

"I don't believe in signs… I just need you right now." He pulled off her jeans exposing her lacy underwear. "A thong? Now, Now Hinata do you want me to rip you apart?"

She sighed. "Maybe…" He ripped off the stringy underwear. "Uh nuh, why am I the only half-naked? Take something off."

"Feisty… have you been drinking?" He said pulling off his pants and boxers.

"Just one, Karin tried to get me drunk…" They laughed.

He checked his wallet with a frown. "Fuck, I forgot to bring one."

She groaned and pushed the plush pillow into her face. "You're so irresponsible!"

He chuckled watching her carrying on like a child. "I thought you were on the pill?"

She looked at him. "I mean I am…" She crossed her arms. "…wait, I forgot I was!"

He paused. "What do you mean you forgot?"

She sighed. "I go to the doctor now."

He sat down. "You get shots? I thought you were afraid of needles?"

She frowned. "Well now the mood is ruined… I am but it's worth it I guess."

He smirked. "That means we can…"

"I don't know who else has been using your stick…"

He laughed. "Only you."

Hinata rolled her eyes. "Stop lying to me…"

"I'm not lying… I have been relying on you for the past year." He put his hands up as if it helped. "I'll pinky promise?"

She laughed. "These are punishable by death…"

"I know…have I ever broken one before?" He smirked. She hooked his pinky for a moment before he pushed her back down. "Remember Nata, this room isn't sound proof…"

.

.

.

Naruto and Kiba were dancing. "Bitches ain't shit but hoes and tricks!" They laughed cranking their cans together drinking them.

Naruto laughed. "Dude, you are my… dude!"

Kiba shook his head. "No, dude…you are my DUDE!"

Gaara walked up to him. His eyes blood shot red. "Idiots…" He mumbled. The weird part they weren't even drunk. Naruto and Kiba just become best friends when parties were involved

"Are you high man?" Kiba chuckled.

"Yes," Gaara ate some chips. "Where is Sasuke and Hinata?"

Kiba shrugged. "I saw them go upstairs together a while ago…"

Naruto snickered. "You wanna go spy on them! I bet they are arm wrestling or something!" They laughed and went upstairs. Opening every room in the house finding variety of weird activities inside each of them, it was strange because none of the doors actually had locks. They came to the last door and heard screaming or moaning. Naruto paused before he opened the door. "Do you hear that?"

Kiba pressed his ear to the door. Screaming was well heard from the other side. "Either Hinata is getting laid or killed…"

"I mean it could be Sasuke and some girl he was dancing with" Naruto added.

Gaara frowned. "Well if Hinata is getting killed it's best not to wait, eh?"

They nodded and opened the door.

.

.

.

Hinata dug her nails into Sasuke's back. His body taking hers to it's limits. One hand was clutching the covers by her head, the other one was keeping her legs from crushing him. He was biting her neck, chest trying to control his own moans. Her voice was well caught in her throat. "Hinata I'm…" He gritted his teeth.

She pushed him over. He pushed her over the edge right as he released himself. She screamed and threw her head back in pleasure. She stared down at him. All was heard was panting and…

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" Kiba and Naruto screamed. Hinata screamed and hit the floor, grabbing the covers trying to cover her body. Sasuke sat up calmly.

Kiba clenched his fist. "W-what is this?"

Naruto was in a state of shock. His little Hina-kun…

Gaara smirked leaning against the doorframe. "I knew it."

Hinata peeped up. "P-please get out…" Her voice cracked. Everyone but Sasuke left. She stood gathering her stuff. She wrapped her chest up again.

"Hinata…"

She shook her head. "I…"

He sighed. "Nothing is going to happen to you."

She was crying. She couldn't believe this… "S-Sasuke…" He hugged her gently. He wasn't sure why she was crying. He was the one who was going to get Hell for this.

"Put on your clothes, I'll get them." She nodded.

.

They all were sitting in the room where they witness their friends having sex. Everyone was quiet. Hinata sat against the headboard with her knees pulled up. Naruto was sitting on the little couch sat was facing the bed. Kiba was on the edge of the bed. Gaara was leaning against the dresser and Sasuke was sitting on the other end of the bed.

Hinata sniffled and bit her lip. She wasn't going to cry,

Too late.

"Why are you crying?" Kiba asked.

She looked up. "I…" She looked down. "I'm s-scared." Her stuttering was coming back.

"Oh, of what?" Naruto asked. "That we will be mad?"

She nodded. "We are." Gaara added.

She covered her face. "I'm s-sorry…"

Sasuke sighed. "You don't have to be sorry for anything, Hinata" He shrugged. "I don't see the big deal"

Kiba stood. "You don't see the big deal?!" He growled. "I am like scarred!"

"That's a personal problem, why the fuck didn't you knock in the first place." Sasuke hissed. The room fell quiet again.

Hinata clutched her chest. "I am s-sorry guys." Kiba looked away. Naruto sighed. Gaara nodded. She frowned. "Why are you guys mad?" She asked.

Kiba frowned. "This is why we shouldn't have included you in the group, it was bound to happen to one of us…"

Hinata frowned. "SO you just assumed I was going to have sex with one of you?"

"Well you did prove it right?" Naruto commented. Hinata looked over.

Sasuke had a scowled on his face. "Leave her alone."

Kiba laughed. "Any other time we do this you're quiet… why is it different?"

Hinata pushed Kiba. "You're a fucking dick!"

"Me?! You are sleeping with Sasuke!"

She turned. "Naruto! You…are you mad?"

"No…I just can't see you as…Hina-kun anymore…"

She wiped her eyes. "Gaara?"

"I knew it this whole time." He commented.

She clenched her fist. "I hate you all!" She slammed the door behind her. The door opened again. Ino peeped in.

"Hey, everyone is leaving so that means be that the main gate by 1:45am or be locked out!" She closed the door. Sasuke frowned.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" He pushed Kiba. "She was afraid that was going to happen?"

Kiba pushed him back. "You lied!"

"I didn't lie!" He hissed. "You are just pissed it wasn't you…"

"I didn't want to break our friendship, you dick!" Kiba yelled.

Naruto pulled Sasuke back. Everyone knew Kiba had a bad temper but it was nothing compared to Sasuke. He may seemed like a pretty boy but he was down to almost kill you any day. Sasuke growled. "You get off of me." He turned. "She has been our friend for almost ten years, so what she actually has sex like the rest of us. She is one of us, yet…" He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Whatever, I'm out."

They stood there panting.

They didn't know it just now, they wouldn't know it tomorrow or the next day but they had broken Hinata. They would find out though.

Very soon.

.

.

.

**Author Note: I redid this chapter so many times but I hope you guys like it! I like this story and it's probably going to be the longest one besides the fourth story choice Save Me from Myself that I will be posting later on. So I do want to read what you have to say because well I love reviews and you so therefore I love your reviews AND give them to me!**

**Haha, Kia out, PEACE.**


	3. It's A Step

One of the Guys

**Author Note: I've noticed that I don't ever do a disclaimer and it's probably too late because I haven't disclaimed anything since I first started on this site BUT like we all know I don't know anything because if I did… Good Salami, Itachi would be a pimp and The Akatsuki would be a strip club. Sasuke would love Hinata. Naruto would have his own Ramen Shop. Sakura would be with Rock Lee who would have thin eye brows and longer hair. Mmhm…In my own little world. **

**Anyway on with the show!**

**.**

Chapter 3 – It's a Step

.

.

.

"Open the door Hinata!" Sasuke knocked on the door for the twelfth time and again no answer.

"Sasuke," He turned and Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister was standing there with a hand on her hip. "Hinata isn't here."

He frowned. "Why didn't anyone tell me that?"

Hanabi scoffed. "When you used the spare key to get in I told you that but you ran upstairs, jerk"

He scowled. "Where is she?"

"She didn't come home last night…" She padded along to her bedroom. Sasuke closed his eyes.

_Hinataaaaa…_

.

.

"Hinataaaaa…" Ino poked. The brunette grumbled and crawled under the covers to hide her head. Ino sat down and hugged her. "Well are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"No…" She huffed.

Hinata and Ino were friends, not very close but she trusted Ino…well and Sakura but she wasn't here at the moment so Ino would have to do. She didn't have to worry about Ino trying to touch her or kiss her for that matter. She was a real friend who had stuck by her even when she wanted to hang out with the guys.

"Hinata Hyuuga, girl you better tell me what's going on!" She hugged her friend. "Please…"

Hinata felt a rush of tears burn her eyes but fought it off. She sat up and looked at the blonde. "I… h-had been sleeping with Sasuke…" She looked off. Ino mouth dropped.

"W-what?" She bounced up. "You and Sasuke 'too hot for anyone' Uchiha have been bumping uglies!" Ino giggled. "Oh my goodness, Sakura would blow her lid if she found out!"

"Don't tell her… this… it was just out of…"

Ino put her hand up. "No, shut up! I don't believe in friends with benefits!" She frowned. "Do the other guys know?"

"They found out…"

Ino gasped. "I'm sure they were pissed at you!"

Hinata frowned and sat up, hugging Ino's pillow to her chest. "I don't understand why though… it doesn't concern them…"

Ino flipped her hair. "Boys are protective and territorial even though they may treat you like a boy that doesn't change your genetics SO they still feel like they have to be in control and they try to balance everything out…," She took a deep breath. ", But when you choose a favorite, that being Sasuke, they will get mad because it means competition!"

Hinata furrowed her brow. "There is no competition!"

Ino laughed. "It's always competition, sweetie… it's merely human nature."

"But why be mad at me?" She whined.

"Because like I said you picked a favorite and that makes people mad, Hina…" Ino frowned. "See, that's what you get!"

Hinata gasped. "W-what Ino…"

Ino stood. "Yes, that's what you get for trying to hang with boys when you are way too pretty for that! Why do you think girls and guys like you?"

"Because they are stupid." Hinata bit her lip.

"WRONG, because you look like a boy and have everything a girl wants in a guy and you are also a girl who can roll with anything and guys like independent bitches!" She laughed.

"Ino!"

"What! You know, if you hung out with us… we could show you how to control that raw talent you have." She chuckled.

Hinata sighed. "Raw talent?"

She nodded and bounced on the bed. "Do you know why I have Naruto wrapped around my finger?"

Hinata gasped. "You like him?"

Ino laughed. "Oh please, he is cute and sweet and stuff BUT after this I have lost a lot of respect for him –anyway because I know how to work and you don't know what I mean because those boys have dumbed you down."

"I am not dumb!"

Ino shrugged. "Any girl could have picked up on male competition!"

Hinata frowned. "I…"

Ino smirked. "I'm going to help you because you need it love, so be prepared to throw away all of those boy clothes!" She tugged on Hinata baggy shirt.

"I like my style." Hinata blushed. "It fits me."

"So would a cute little dress." Ino nodded. "I'm calling Sakura. We have been waiting on this day!"

Hinata laid on her bed. Once Ino had something in mind it was too much work trying to get out of it. She rolled over.

_Sasuke… I can't be mad at him… he tried defending me. We aren't even together… he'll move on to a new girl by next week. Gaara… Naruto… Kiba… They are dicks. Dicks! _

She heard Ino squealing on the phone. She crawled under the covers and tried getting some sleep.

.

.

.

She sat in front of the mirror.

Monday

Miserable Monday, Moody Monday, Mellow Monday, Melancholy Monday, Mutual Monday… MEGA-Monday!

She giggled at herself. She sighed and tightened her bow tie. She decided to wear a plain white button down, a red bow tie, black skinny jeans and red vans. She brushed her hair to the proper side. She grabbed her shades only because she cried herself to sleep last night and Ino told her that showing those kinds of emotions were bad. She knew that she grew up with guys.

She grabbed her skateboard and bag. Hanabi was down stairs trying to pull her short skirt to her knees before father could come out his room. She looked over. "Oh, Sasuke came looking for you yesterday."

Hinata frowned. "Oh." She kissed her sister's forehead and went out the door.

She loved skating to school, letting the cool air run through her hair. She barely noticed she reached the school parking lot. She shook her hair before going into the school. She walked into the hallways before being pulled. She whipped around to only meet onyx eyes.

"Hinata," He frowned. "Are you avoiding me?"

She took a deep breath. "No," She looked down. "I just need some me time"

He raised an eyebrow. "Me time? What the fuck Hinata?"

She looked up. "Is that too much to ask for?"

"Yes. Yes it is… Hinata, don't drag this shit out more than needed."

She frowned. "Dragging, I am not dragging anything out. I just want to take a break from the group."

He crossed his arms. "From me too?"

She pressed her lips. "I…"

"HINATA!" They looked over Ino and Sakura bounced over. "Hey Sasuke!" He nodded to them. Ino smiled. "Can we borrow Hinata-chan?"

"No." He frowned.

Hinata nodded. "Y-yeah…" She moved. He grabbed her wrist.

"Hinata it's not that serious. It's not _this _serious."

She nodded. "I… know" She walked away with the girls. He frowned and ran a hand through his hair. He tried his breathing exercises.

In. Out. In. Out. In…

He growled. Why couldn't she just let it go? Why couldn't they let it go? He was fine! He was more than fine! He punched the lockers. "Shit." He hissed. He looked over and a shivering freshman was staring at him and feebly pointed to the locker. "Oh, sorry kid" He marched away.

He would do something.

The bell rang and he marched into class. Naruto and Kiba were talking to each other. He marched up to them. "Naruto," Naruto turned at the sound of his name and was greeted by a fist. His body was flung to the floor.

Kiba stood. "What the…" Sasuke punched him in the stomach. He crippled over. The teacher was telling them to stop but it was too late now. "Sasuke, what is your deal!" Kiba yelled charging at him. Sasuke put him in a choke hold.

Sasuke was the strongest in the group. "You fucked everything up!" He threw Kiba into the nearby desk.

Naruto stood with a smile on his bloody face. "You love her, eh?"

He clenched his fist. "No, she is my friend."

Kiba laughed. "He does love her!"

Sasuke looked over. "Oh so it's the dog-boy wannabe telling me who I love? Don't forget your confession to her that was shot down."

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. That day was too funny. He had talked Kiba up to confess to her while they were playing on the game system one day. He had paused the game to tell her that he liked her. She looked over with a frown and started the game back up. Naruto knew Kiba didn't have a chance but he knew the stakes and back then he did like Hinata.

Kiba punched Sasuke in the face. "HEY, let's forget that!"

The Uchiha stood up wiping his lip. "Oh so it's okay to forget that?" Sasuke laughed. "You two are pathetic" They are started to throw punches and kicks.

By this time the classroom was all staring at them and the campus police came in. "Boys, follow me"

.

.

.

Hinata was in drawing class when she heard about the fight. She looked over at Sai. "Why were they fighting?"

"Over some girl I think… all I know is that Sasuke came in and it popped off from there"

She frowned and put her pencil down for a moment. She shook her head and picked it back up. She didn't care… well she did but she wouldn't act like it. Her phone vibrated.

**Ino: OMG They were fighting over U! **

**Hinata: Idc**

**Ino: Party-pooper, anyway come over my house after school. Sakura and I have much to discuss with you.**

**Hinata: K**

.

.

.

"NO!"

"Come on Hinata!" Sakura was holding a hand full of long black extensions. "They are so cute!"

"I am not dressing like a girl!" Hinata crossed her arms. "That is final!"

"You act like it's a bad thing!" Ino pouted holding a dress in her hand. "Hinata, just try it on!"

"No, I am not doing it!"

"Stop being like this!" Sakura pouted.

"This is how I am! I hate long hair!"

Ino frowned. "Hinataaaaa…"

She stood. "Is that why you told me to come over here to change me? To make me put on little dresses and hair. I like how I am."

Ino threw her hands up. "And look where it got you! Your "best friends" ditched you because of it!" She turned. "I swear Hinata…"

She frowned. "Swear what Ino?"

Sakura groaned. "Why? Why is being a girl so fucking hard?"

"You have too many emotions, too soft, easily swayed and… and let people treat you as items, property!" She yelled. "Why should you be judged on how flawless you are? Society makes you act this way and I don't want to be part of it!"

"Hinata is that what you think?"

She nodded. "If your breasts aren't big enough, if your stomach isn't flat enough, if your skin isn't clear enough, if your body isn't this type of way you get judged and from there you judge other girls and I for one have no time for that!"

She had a point.

Ino sighed. "I'm sorry for yelling. Yes you're right, but why can't you embrace the fact that you are a precious gift. Honorable and strong!" She smiled. "You want to be something you're not"

"It's easier."

"Life isn't though."

"I know that."

Sakura put the hair down. "Let's take it slow then… give and take, ne?" Hinata stared at her and nodded slowly.

"No dresses, no makeup, no fake hair…" She started. "Any hair that will be on my head will be my real hair." Hinata touched her hair. "Kiba did this, but since we aren't talking, I guess I have no choice than to let it grow out."

Sakura and Ino giggled. It was a step.

.

.

.

They got suspended.

Sasuke threw his bag down in his room. He just got the worst lecture of his life. He wasn't allowed to have any company, so that meant no practice. It was the end of the school year. School was pretty cool and laid back around this time. He would miss test and work but luckily for him he had all A's in his classes.

Hinata said she wanted time. How much time? He rolled over. She felt betrayed, he could understand that. What he didn't understand was why was he being punished?

He grabbed his phone.

**Sasuke: Hey…**

Normally he wouldn't text anyone first unless it had to deal with practice but he could just tell her that they weren't having practice and he could change the subject and talk about what was going on between them. Hours passed and he was constantly watching his phone.

Maybe she didn't get the message. He sent the message again the exact same way. He didn't want to sound desperate so he could always act like the message just sent twice. His phone does that some times. Night fell and so had his spirit.

Hinata….

.

.

.

"Hinata, NO! Do NOT text back!" Sakura grabbed her phone.

Hinata growled. "Sakura b-but…"

Turns out Sakura didn't like Sasuke much anymore and that took a lot of pressure off of the Hyuuga. Ino tackled Hinata who in turn grumbled. "Don't reply!"

Hinata pushed her off. "Why not?"

Sakura laughed. "You make him suffer."

"He didn't do anything!" Hinata whined.

"He is a part of them and they did something!" Ino yelled.

Hinata wanted to cry when Sakura took her battery out of the phone. She missed them, the whole group. She wanted to go see them but Ino physically dragged her back into the house.

"You guys are bitches." Hinata grumbled. "I have to get home, give me my phone before my dad flips"

Sakura put the battery in it but fiddled with it before throwing it back. "I blocked and deleted their numbers."

"SAKURA!"

Ino frowned. "It's for the best, love!"

Hinata grabbed her phone and bag. Sakura grabbed her arm. "Meet us here tomorrow."

"Fine." She said before heading home.

.

She got to her house and her heart stopped. Sitting on her porch was a pair of sea foam eyes and a pissed off frown.

"G-Gaara…"

.

.

.

**Author Note: Alright, I am enjoying this story a lot more than my other stories for the moment… but that isn't important right now what is important now is REVIEWING… it keeps me going! Thank you for all my faithful readers! Love you lots! **

**P.S.: I really want to response to a lot of your reviews but if I do I might spoil it so I shall stay quiet. When my master plan unfolds then it will answer all of your questions. Be prepared in the next chapter for Anger, Revenge, Fathers and the return of a confusing Karin.**


	4. Skirts of Sorts

One of the Guys

**Author Note: Sorry for the late update I have been dealing with school and sharing my laptop with my stupid brother and on top of that I am getting sick. Great, right before Summer Vacation…but I'll rant about that at the end until then here is Chapter 4!**

Chapter 4 – Skirts of Sorts

.

.

.

Hinata coughed in hopes, possibly her heart would start again. The red head stood and yawned. "Where have you been?"

She rolled her eyes. She almost forgot this was Gaara.

"Minding my own business," She stared into his eyes. "Why do you even care?"

He yawned again and pulled out a small bag. "Do you want to smoke this with me?"

She frowned. "I'm quitting"

His smirk grew into a full smile that then transformed into a chuckle. His shoulder started to shake as did his blood colored hair. He was laughing and very full, very deep laugh. A blush almost rose to her face. She growled at him. He stepped back and sighed. "That was a funny joke, Hinata"

She bit her lip. "I am NOT joking."

His face turned into his normal scowl. "Look, this whole grudge you are holding against those idiots is stupid and very shallow of you. Forgive them so we can move on with life."

"I…have." She lied.

He stepped up to her. "You haven't. You can't just drop us. You can't drop me. We are friends and we will continue to be friends." He grabbed her wrist. She stared at him for a moment. She wanted to… She wanted to forget it happened but maybe it was time for her to grow out of this "phase" her father so much thought she was going through.

"It's time for me to grow up, and I can't do that trying to fit in with you guys." She tried pulling away.

He frowned more than she had ever saw Gaara frown. "So we are holding you back from growing up?" He dropped her wrists like they were snakes.

She pressed her lips. "I… No-"

He raised his hand. "That's what you just said Hinata, we are holding you back?" He shook his head. "You get caught sleeping with SASUKE and WE are holding you back from growing up? Hell, we helped you grow up if anything!" He fumed.

How dare she say something like that? Who was there when she was lost her mother? They were. Who protected her? They did. Who helped her become strong? They did. She says they were holding HER back?

She sighed. "Look I-"

He turned. "No, by all means Hinata," He threw his hands up. "Grow the fuck up." He walked off and into rode off on his skateboard.

She clutched her chest. She opened the door and her father was standing in the kitchen drinking his late night coffee. "Hinata?"

She frowned. "Father…"

He held the bridge of his nose. "Look at those clothes Hinata, I swear is it so hard to be normal?"

She sat at the island and watched Hanabi dig into her food so she didn't have to be in the conversation. "Yeah, normal people suck" She grabbed an apple.

He sighed. "Your mother…"

"My mother this and my mother that. My mother would love me that way I am."

"And I don't?"

Hinata bit into her apple. "Like Hell."

"Hinata!" He growled. "You will not use that kind of language in my house!"

She stood. "Oh sorry, daddy… I will be a good little girl, and wear girly clothes, and do my hair and wear makeup and even put on heels!" She smiled. "I'll be the perfect little girl." She giggled. "But hey, Hanabi does all of that… she doesn't get a present."

He frowned. "Go to your room."

She curtsied. "Yes daddy!" She patted Hanabi on the head. "Don't you just love our daddy, Hana-chan?" She went upstairs slamming the door in the process. She walked to her bed and sat at the end staring at the mirror. She picked up her phone. "Ino…" She waited for the blonde to calm down. "I'm ready now…"

.

.

.

"You don't know how happy I was to hear this from you!" Ino said pulling her hair in a ponytail.

"Me too!" Sakura giggled pulling her clothes out of her closet and stuffing them in a huge black bag. "We need to go shopping like quickly! I am so happy summer is coming up so now we can give you a tutorial on what you have been missing for the past eleven years!"

Hinata just sat on her bed, hugging her pillow to her chest. Ino turned. "Babe, what's wrong?"

Her eyes were glossy and poured over with tears. "I… t-talked to Gaara…"

"HINATA!"

She shook her head. "He came over! I was so…cold to him. He… told me to grow up" She cried into her pillow. They hugged her. She cried harder. She broke up with her best friends now. Kiba…Naruto…Gaara… and Sasuke. She had left him cold turkey.

She hadn't spoken to him since that night. She wiped her eyes and laughed. "Do whatever you want with me."

The girls smiled. "We are going to make you feel so much better!"

.

.

.

2 Months Later - July

Naruto groaned and fell on the floor. "Life is boring!" He yelled. Sasuke flipped through the channels. It had been two months and Hinata managed to slip off the face of the planet. She didn't return any calls, text messages. Sasuke had even went far enough make a Twitter and Facebook. She never accepted his friend request, didn't follow him back and set her profile to private.

He gave up in seven weeks, she didn't want to talk. So be it. He stopped caring. He didn't like her nor loved her. As of now, she was nothing short of a bitch in his book. How could someone so close to you, your best friend just up and leave LIKE Gaara. That douche went to Suna for the summer and didn't tell them until the end of June. He was too busy spending every waking moment with his fiancée.

It was just Naruto, Kiba and him to be left in Konoha. At least he could stand Gaara but these two…

"We can start looking for a new drummer?" Kiba spoke up. He scratched his head.

Naruto sat up and looked over at Sasuke. They haven't spoken of the band since Hinata left. Sasuke tapped on the remote before letting his eyes land on the blond in front of him. "Yeah… spread the word." He stood up.

"Where are you going?"

He looked back. "To get the notebook, I had a song in mind."

.

They spent the next few weeks searching for a new member. It all came back to how they weren't good enough. Sasuke sat down inside the food court in the mall.

"Okay, so I've been thinking Sasuke!" The happy girl giggled from in front of him. Her hair was strikingly white, her skin was tan and eyes were dark blue. She was exotic and the complete opposite of someone he didn't enjoy thinking about. "For our two month anniversary we should…" She smiled.

He sighed. "Break up."

She coughed. "W-what?"

He leaned up. "Yeah, it's been fun but I'm bored."

"Sasuke, you must be sick. It's me, your Kikyo-chan!" She pointed to herself.

He smirked. "No, you must be deaf…or blind. I am dumping you."

She shook her head. "But I love you…"

He stood. "That's cool. See you." With that he walked away. He went back to his playboy ways but it was always easier this way. He raised his eyebrow at the new clothing store that appeared. He was at this mall at least five hours every weekend, there was no way this… Ninja-Ground Station popped up.

"Got dammit!" A girl yelled bending to pick the "Grand Opening" sign. He smirked. Her hair was navy at the top and faded into a black until it ending at her shoulders. Her shirt was tight and showed her tattoo that he couldn't quite make out. She stood and her body was perfect. She had on Combat boots, shear stocking that made her legs look amazing. The tight shorts she had on made his eyes linger on her butt how it curved into the small of her back.

He bit his lip. New target. He walked over. "I'll help." She froze and turned and that's when he knew why. Big lavender eyes stared back at him. He stepped back. She wasn't wearing any wrappings and she had on makeup, not a lot just enough for her eyes to look even more intoxicating and her lip gloss made her lips look even more full.

"…I" She stammered.

"Hinata…" He started.

"Hinata would you come in? How long does it take to put on a sign?" Her boss smiled at her. His hair was long and blonde. He looked a lot like Ino.

She smiled. "Sorry Deidara-san your tape sucks!" She turned back to a stunned Sasuke. "Bye…"

He grabbed her arm. "Hinata…"

She smiled and tore out of his grip. "I said bye." She went in the store. He coughed and left the building. He had to tell the guys!

.

.

.

"Stop lying, you fucking liar!" They yelled even Gaara on the phone.

Sasuke nodded. "Hinata…" He sighed. "Is a girl…"

.

.

**Author Note: Finally we get to the good part of the story! OH, before I forget tell me ina review on what song you think will be good for the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews and stuff. Keep it coming! I have a bad cold but I was determined to finish this chapter. Haha, a fun tidbit for you: Every time I yawn, I make whoever is talking yawn. So every time you see the word yawn randomly in my story it's probably because I was yawning at that moment. We end school in two days and after that Updating Galore until then REVIEW!**


	5. Bra Brawl

One of the Guys

**Author Note: Hey guys, I am so sorry about the wait! My stupid brother put a shortage in my laptop charger so I had to wait to get another one! Finally it's summer for me and that means I can update quickly! Anyway, here's Chapter 5**

Chapter 5 – Bra Brawls

.

.

.

Sasuke was telling the guys about his discovery and they were just as shocked as he was to see _her_ again. She wasn't the Hinata they knew… She was wearing skin tight clothes and her hair was long and she was wearing makeup.

Kiba coughed. "Hinata-kun…is Hinata-chan?"

Gaara stayed quiet on the phone.

Naruto stood up. "I want to see her!" He grabbed his keys. Sasuke knew she didn't want to speak to them, she didn't want to even look at them but he was mad. How dare she drop him? How dare she even blame him for something those idiots did. So he let Naruto walk out the door to his car with Kiba running behind him.

.

.

.

Hinata closed her eyes.

Sasuke… She tried to get her heart to slow down. She knew getting a job here was a bad idea! Ino and Sakura talked her into it though and there was no denying them. She hung up a shear shirt on the rack clamping the price tag to it.

"Sasuke, you fucking liar!" Her head snapped to the door and saw a blond blob. Deidara came out of the back with a funny look.

"Hinata, my sweet lump baby, what's wrong?"

She bit her lip. "Please hide me!" She scrambled behind him. He laughed and turned.

"Of what my darling?"

"O-of-" She was cut off by two gasped. She peaked behind the taller blond man. "T-them…"

"Hinata…" Naruto started.

Deidara frowned. "I would like it if you didn't harass my employees"

Kiba stepped up. "We are friends!"

A red head came out of the back with a yawn. "I am trying to sleep! What's all of this?"

Deidara crossed his arms. "Sasori," He gave Kiba and Naruto deathly glare. "These boys are bothering our sugar bubble, Hinata"

Sasori growled and walked up to them. "State your business."

Kiba growled at the taller male. "We just wanted to talk to her."

Sasori sighed. "Look, kid. She is working that is highly unprofessional. Do you want her to be fired?" He didn't let Kiba say a word. "I didn't think so, now take your light-bulb headed friend and get out"

Naruto grabbed his golden locks. "Light-bulb!"

Sasori laughed. "Would you like Sunny Ass Bitchbetter?"

Naruto growled and tried to jump at him. Just then another male came out of the back room. "Tobi doesn't like so much noise!" The boys paused to look at the man with a full mask on. "It hurt's Tobi's heart!"

"You know what, fuck it!" Kiba grabbed Naruto wrist. "If she doesn't want to fucking talk –let her be"

"B-Bu-BUT Kiba!" Naruto whined.

"But what? She isn't one of us anyways, let's go!"

Hinata peered out. Why didn't she say anything? She wanted to… No. She didn't feel anything. She wanted them to leave. "He is right. Leave." She pushed through her coworkers. Naruto stared at her with a frown. He nodded and turned away.

She let out a long waited sighed. The three men turned to her. "Who was that our baby back rib love?" Hinata smiled at the random nick-names Deidara came up with.

"Past friends…"

Tobi nodded and hugged her. "As long as Hina-Hime is safe!"

"Tobi-sama!" She laughed. "I'm fine!"

He nodded. "Tobi will be sleeping again. Hinata-chan can you do closing?" She nodded quickly. He nodded, pulled up his mask and kissed her forehead before going in the backroom. She blushed faintly. She never understood Tobi or Deidara or even Sasori. She had been working here for a week but they were treating her like a little sister. She was glad because she couldn't handle talking to them, just seeing the look in their eyes made her want to cry.

She sighed and sat behind the cash register. Deidara and Sasori took the floor greeting the costumers. She tried to keep up a sweet smile in front of the lady handing her clothes she assumed was for her teenage daughter. "Do you think my daughter will enjoy this? I mean she's my step-daughter and I overheard her squealing about this place finally coming to Konoha"

She nodded. "I'm sure she will love it!" The lady smiled and nodded. "Thank you for shopping at Underground Station!"

.

.

.

It was nine o'clock and the mall closing. She locked the doors and stuffed them in her pocket. She checked herself one of time.

Tote Bag. Check.

Store keys. Check.

Car keys… Check!

She smiled and walked out of the mall. Rock Lee let her out. "I will see you bright and early tomorrow won't I, Hinata-chan!" He smiled.

"Of course you will!" She giggled. He was such a free spirit.

She turned and bumped into a body. Rubbing her nose, "Ouch," She looked into big sad blue eyes. "N-Naruto…" He stared at her. "I have to go!" He grabbed her arm.

"Why are you avoiding us?" He did everything but screamed. She knew he was mad. She would be too.

"I'm…not" She lied. She wanted nothing more than to get away from the blond boy in front of her.

"Hinata what happened to you" His grip loosened and his voice shrank.

"Nothing has happened?" Her voice mimicked his.

She watched his face change with a wide grin then a smirk. She knew that face. It was the face when he was trying to get a girl he wanted. He stepped closer to her.

"You're dressed like a girl! Look at your pants, they are so tight" He watched her closely. "Do you still wear shorts under everything?"

She couldn't help but smile. He was the same old 'no filter' Naruto. "No, I wear panties now, you dummy."

His eyes widen. "All the time?"

"Yeah…" She looked away.

He grabbed her shoulders, "Fuck, You're… You are hot as shit."

"Naruto!"

"Seriously, like I never noticed how good your body looks… and how tone your legs are and you know I'm a leg guy!"

She pushed him. "I know and you're a smooth talker, so I should go before I end up pregnant."

He laughed. "So you think I'll screw you?"

"You're Naruto…" That's right he was Naruto. The same Naruto that she could tell the world to.

He grinned. "Right…let's call it a date then"

"It's not. Why would I go on a date with you?" She laughed. "A date! What would it even be about?"

He inched closer to her. "The day until you let me show you how a woman should be handled…"

She blushed. "Oh shut up, bye"

He grabbed her arm. "I… We missed you, Hinata."

"I… Okay…" She turned.

"Talk to you later, Hinata-chan!" She hurried to her car. She slipped in.

_Naruto… He is such a…_

She sighed. "Dumbass…"

.

.

.

Naruto jumped on Sasuke couch. "She is so hot. I see why you were fucking her on the low." He chuckled to his friend. Sasuke chose to ignore him.

"You talked to her?" Kiba asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, I stalked outside until she came out and we talked…" He paused. "She's not the same, but she is… you know?"

"I don't see why she was so angry!"

Sasuke closed his song book. "You basically disowned her."

"It's in the past!" Kiba sighed. "I am trying to apologize!"

Naruto sat up and yawned. "Oh well… I hope we are cool now," He turned to Sasuke. "I hear Shikamaru is having a party and everyone is invited."

"I know, he asked us to play."

Kiba gasped. "And you are just now telling us? I thought you loved to practiced us into the dust!"

Sasuke smirked. "I haven't come up with the song yet."

"When is the party?"

"In two weeks, it's his birthday party." Naruto said.

Sasuke sat up. "Enough time…"

The door opened. "KIBA YOUR MOM IS HERE!" Sasuke mother yelled. Kiba stood frowning.

Naruto laughed. "Dude, you need a car."

"You think I don't know that!" He grabbed his bag. "Later"

"Later" They said. Naruto looked at Sasuke. "So dude, what are we going to do about a drummer?"

"I don't know…"

Over the last two months their drummer problem wasn't that easy. Nobody was right.

Nobody was Hinata.

Sasuke wouldn't admit that.

.

.

.

Hinata sat on Sakura bed. Ino was giggling on the phone with Shikamaru. "Totally we will be there!" Sakura was chatting online with Lee.

Hinata walked up to her smiling. "When will you admit you are totally in love with Lee?"

Sakura scoffed. "I don't love him!" She blushed just as Lee sent the message: ily2

Hinata laughed and sat back on the bed. "Alright, okay… I love you too!" She laughed and hung up. "Hinata so what happened at your job with your sexy bosses and coworkers?"

She smiled. "Nothing really…Kiba and Naruto came in"

The girls gasped. "We are not going to let them take you away from us!"

She laughed. "They are not." She paused. "They got kicked out but then Naruto waited until closing time to talk to me."

They sat on the bed with her. "How did that go?" Ino sneered.

Hinata smiled. "He is still a smooth talker… very smooth"

Sakura made a face. "Sounds like he got your panties wet."

Hinata blushed. "No, goodness no… he was trying though…"

Sakura smiled. "I wouldn't be fooled by that low life."

"He isn't a low life." Ino sighed. They looked at her. "What I'm just saying!" They giggled. Ino coughed. "Shikamaru is having a party. We are going."

"Someone is mad." Sakura whispered in Hinata's ear loudly. Ino tackled them.

.

.

.

Two weeks passed and Hinata was surprised not to see the boys not sneaking up on her at work. She was taking down the Grand Opening sign when…

"Hinata!" She almost fell when she seen a smirking Karin pushing up her glasses. "I didn't know you worked here"

Memories of two months ago flashed in her head. "I do…" She said calmly.

Karin smiled. "I haven't seen you anywhere around. Are you avoiding me?"

"I am" She frowned.

"Because of the party?" She looked at her. "Why aren't you dressed as normal?" She touched the fabric of Hinata dress. Tobi wanted her to wear the store merchandise to attract customers. It was black, tight, stopped a little below mid-thigh, it was a back out and had little red clouds over it.

"I switched it up"

Not moving her hand from the material. "It's nice. I know you heard about Shikamaru's party"

"I did." She wanted to keep this short as possible.

"Good, save me a dance Hinata-chan?" Karin smirked. Hinata frowned and turned walking back into the store.

"Oh what the fuck was that little bitch?" She saw her almost favorite person in the world at the moment.

"Hidan, you decided to show your face to work?" She smirked.

"Uh, why the fuck are you so concerned?" He frowned. She laughed. Hidan had the worst sailor's mouth but he was a good guy. She loved hearing him cuss at people, her, himself… it was just funny.

"You usually don't show up?"

"That little bitch Deidara told me I had to bring my ass before I was fucking fired! I forget he isn't in charge of that he isn't NOTHING but a fucking pussy!" He sneered. "But it's okay I get to see your fucking little face"

She laughed. "Thank you Hidan-kun"

He nodded. "Who was that bitch out there?"

"A very confusing girl…" She started.

He frowned. "She looks like a whore"

"She is."

He nodded. "Alright, let's get the fuck to work, little bitch"

"Right!"

.

.

.

The night of the party was always hectic over Ino house. Hinata just got out of the shower and Sakura ran in. Ino was doing her hair. Hinata started to brush hers. "I saw Karin."

"Oh, what about her?"

Hinata remembered she never told Ino and Sakura what happened. "At your last party, She kissed me…"

Ino laughed. "Drunk girls do that all the time, you were a pretty boy…_Hina-kun_"

Hinata frowned. "She wasn't drunk. She told me to save her a dance."

Ino bit her lip. "Ne, stay away from her!"

"I planned on it. She creeps me out with those eyes…"

Sakura came out. "Guys, the shampoo!"

.

.

Sakura was wearing tight lime green shorts and a soft pink tube top with matching Watermelon addition Vans. Ino wore a blue mini skirt with a black lace shirt with high heels. Hinata had on black ripped jean shorts and shear lavender shirt and black converses.

They walked into the party. It was so loud and crazy. Shikamaru was lighting a blunt. Ino frowned. "Can you go a second without smoking?!" He smirked and blew the smoke in her face and kissed her. He pulled back. She was in a visible daze.

"There…that was ten seconds," He put it back in his mouth looking at the girls. "Welcome," He looked back at his girlfriend. "Let's go troublesome woman." She nodded.

Sakura giggled and walked in the kitchen with Hinata. "She loves him a lot" Hinata grabbed a drink.

Sakura smirked. "You're going to get drunk." The pink haired girl warned.

"I want to, stress filled weekend…" Suddenly screamed filled the hallways.

A girl ran out. "Sasuke is about the play!"

Sakura and Hinata laughed and went into the backyard. Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto and two other people Hinata didn't know was on stage. She frowned.

_They replaced me? I guess they had too… what about Gaara?_

Sasuke smirked into the crowd. "Let's go! Sai count down!"

She watched this Sai guy on the drums count down and it was light and upbeat. He was good. She had to admit. Sasuke grabbed the mic.

"_**Oh my god**_

_**Did that just really happen? **_

_**Man this night is getting weird…"**_

They locked eyes in the crowd. Her heart started pounding.

"_**I'm freaking out**_

_**And everyone is clapping**_

_**Did my clothes just disappear?"**_

The girls started screaming as they all pulled at their collars.

"_**It's like I'm looking in the mirror at someone else**_

_**Stole my best friends girl now I'm going to Hell**_

_**Hollering at the moon, I'm not myself **_

_**And I can't believe it!"**_

She watched his lips move as his voice came out without stress.

"_**Living up the night with the walking dead**_

_**Who's this monster in my bed?**_

_**Bout five in the morning I'll forget**_

_**I'm going to lose it**_

_**Jumping off the roof screaming I can fly**_

_**Dare me to do it?**_

_**What's taking over my brain tonight?**_

_**Music Be the Music!"**_

_**(Must Be the Music by The Summer Set)**_

She couldn't take looking at him anymore. She missed him more of everyone. She ran in the kitchen and downed a drink. Her heart was pounding. Two months without him, her best friend that she…loved.

She felt someone tap her shoulder and it was Karin. "You promised me a dance?" She smirked.

Hinata sighed. "This isn't really a two-person dance?"

Karin grabbed a beer can and downed it. "Anything can be, Hinata-chan…" She pulled her into a drunken kiss. She didn't know what to do. She was heartbroken and here was Karin sticking her tongue down her throat. She wanted to cry. Karin pulled back kissing her neck. "Hina…it's no fun if you're not joining."

Hinata stared at her. "S-Sorry…" She mumbled. Karin hand pulled her down the hall. Hinata hadn't been to a party in two months and here she is again. She wanted… She didn't know. Karin pushed her into the wall next to the door. Hinata hissed feeling the girls hands travel up her shirt.

"Hina-chan… you are… they are huge."

Hinata sighed. "Karin stop it."

Karin frowned. "Shh… you want this."

"I don't…" She pushed the girl. Karin gasped. "Go get me another drink" She ordered her. Karin blinked at her.

"Hinata, you may be cute but I am not your slave"

Hinata stared at her. "I said you get me a drink, Karin-chan." She smiled. Karin blushed and nodded. Hinata laughed.

_I still got it._

"Still the player, eh?"

She turned into onyx eyes. "You would know." She bit her lip. He walked up to her.

"I missed you…" He muttered in her ear.

"I…" He placed his lips on her. She pushed him to the other wall. "I am not that girl anymore!" He stared at her with a smirk before grabbed the doorknob and pushing her in. She frowned. "Sasuke I do not want to touch you!" She hissed as he locked the door.

He walked up to her and kissed her deeply before. She moaned under his touch. He pulled back boring into her eyes. "Now you can tell everyone you resisted."

She blushed as he unbuttoned his shirt.

.

.

.

**Author Note: Honey, I have waiting to write this forever! I hope you like it. You should remember this: Not everything is as it seems. I don't know I hear that Hidan has a very vulgar mouth. Oh goodness, I have so many story ideas in my head that I want to post but that's a different rant. Remember to review my loves!**

**Ja Ne!**


	6. Girls Talk

One of the Guys

**Author Note: Yo, ummm… This might be the last chapter… or next to the last because I really lost all of my ideas for this story so…sorry… yeah uhh… here you go! Woohoo!**

Chapter 6 – Girl Talks

.

.

.

Naruto wondered about the party. His wing man, Kiba was somewhere but nowhere to be found. He searched for the bathroom. He opened the door and there sitting on the floor, with big puffy red eyes, and messy hair. "I-Ino-chan?"

She looked up. "G-get out!" She screamed.

He rubbed his neck. "I have to pee."

She sniffled and rubbed her nose. "Fine, piss away!" She stood and grabbed the door. Naruto grabbed her arm.

"Do you seriously think I am going to let you walk out of my life again?" He muttered to her. She looked back at him whimpering and fell into his chest crying. He stroked her hair. "I don't know why you're crying but… whatever that idiot Shikamaru did-"

She pulled away. "I saw him with another girl… and he told me not to w-worry about it!" She stomped around the small bathroom. He smirked. "How dare he? Does he know who I am!?"

"I know you are the most beautiful creature that has grace this planet?"

She stopped and looked at him. "Hinata told me you were a smooth t-talker."

He shrugged. "That may be true but I truly like you… I guess Hinata didn't talk me up enough"

She laughed. "No she didn't."

He sighed. "Let me go before you use me to get back at Shikamaru!"

She smirked. "That's exactly what I want to do, fox face" He pushed her against the door. "Gentle…" She smiled. He nodded and kissed her lightly.

"Ino…" He muttered kissed her jaw line.

"Mm…"

"I still have to pee."

She smiled pushing him away.

.

.

.

Hinata frowned. "Two months not talking and you just want to have sex?"

"That wasn't my plan but I happen to see you run away from our performance and Karin touching you and I just had to." He stepped back. "Sorry…" He looked up. "You just look so good."

She blushed and touched her chest. "A bra will do that!" She smiled.

He shook his head. "Why did we want you to be a guy so bad, you are clearly meant to be a girl…" He stepped back.

She frowned. "Why are you moving back?"

"If I don't I'm going to jump you and I'm trying to control myself."

She frowned. "You said it yourself, I can tell everyone I resisted" She crawled on the bed. "I have resisted this enough"

He smirked. "Are you forgiving me?"

"I…did a long time ago."

He straddled her on the bed. "Good."

.

.

.

Ino could not BELIEVE IT. She opened the bathroom door straightening her skirt. Naruto grabbed her arm before she walked out. He pressed her against the door again. "Did I tell you I was finished?" She turned to the blond boy.

"You couldn't possibly be ready again!" She blushed.

Naruto grinned. "I have incredible stamina" He pulled her into the mirror. She watched herself as he kissed her bruised neck. She shivered under his touch. "Are you okay?" She nodded. He hugged her and watched their reflection. "You sure?"

"I just… you're really different from Shikamaru…"

He smiled. "I know… it's because I love you"

She frowned. "We already had sex, you don't need to lie to me!"

He crossed his arms. "I don't lie about this kind of stuff"

"You loved Sakura."

"You loved Sasuke. People get over it."

He was right. He was really right and he felt so right…

.

.

.

Hinata sighed and laid down. Sasuke sat up, sweat glistening off of his back. Hinata sat up. Sasuke looked up. "Oh, uh…I love you Hinata." He looked over at her. "I thought you should know."

She pushed him, hard. He growled. "What was that for!? I just said the 'L' word"

She stood up. "You're supposed to say it all sweet and romantic like in the romantic movies!" She fumed. "Not like 'Hey the weather is nice, oh by the way I love you!' You don't say stuff like that!" He groaned and grabbed her hips pulled him to her.

She covered her chest and looked down at him. He looked up at her. "I'm not the romantic type. But I do love you, get over yourself" She slapped him and grabbed her clothes. "What the fuck? You're supposed to say it back!"

Hinata crossed her arms. "Fuck you," She got dressed. She walked to the door. "B-T-W, I love your dick" She slammed the door. He sat there. The door opened again. "I guess I love you too" She closed the door again.

He smirked and got up. "That girl…"

.

Hinata smirked as Sasuke followed her. "I have to pee" She mumbled and looked at the long line of people. She walked to the door.

"Kami, Naruto! Yes!" Hinata frowned. That was Ino's voice. "Ino, I'm…" She gasped as she heard their loud moans.

"They have been at it for an hour, maybe two!" A boy yelled.

Hinata knocked. "Ino I have to pee!"

There was scrambling. The door opened and pulled Hinata in. Hinata frowned at the duo getting dress. "What is this?"

Naruto laughed. "I can so explain!"

Hinata crossed her arms. "I do have eyes I can decipher what's going on?"

Ino smiled. "Then why ask?"

She looked over at her blond friend with wide eyes. "It's something that people say when they walk in on something but in this case I was pulled in it." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "So you finally admit you like Naruto?"

Ino blinked. "I never admitted anything!" Naruto looked over dumbfounded.

Hinata laughed at her stammering friend. "Ino it's okay everyone goes through the Naruto phase"

Ino frowned and grabbed the shocked Uzumaki beside her. "He isn't a phase."

"So you admit it?"

"I admit to nothing."

"So you aren't admitting it?"

Ino paused. "I see what you're trying to do Hinata and don't look so innocent I saw Sasuke give you the 'Panty dropper' eyes! You can't fool me! You love him!" She pointed.

Hinata nodded. "I do."

Ino smacked her face. "I don't think you get it Hinata, you are supposed to deny it," She looked up. "It makes us… wait! Did you say you love Sasuke!?" She hugged her friend. "I so knew it! Like Absence makes the heart grow fonder!"

"What about me?" Naruto yelled from his corner in the bathroom.

Ino looked back. "Oh shush Naruto," She looked back at Hinata. "Are y'all together?"

Hinata pulled away from her friend. "I don't know but I have to pee and so do a line of other people so we should leave before they break down the-" as if on cue the door came bursting open.

"I HAVE TO PEE!" Some guy yelled.

The trio laughed and walked out.

.

.

.

Hinata's House

"So let me get this straight," Sakura pointed at the two blonds. "You two are together," She looked over at Hinata and Sasuke. "And you two are together?" They all nodded. "What about me?"

"You have Lee!"

She gasped. "I forgot about him…" She pouted. "He is probably somewhere dead." She sighed. "I'll meet up with the couples later!" She grabbed her keys and ran out.

It had been two days since the party and things were…adjusting.

Kiba was a little bitter but he eventually… or will eventually get over it. "So Gaara says he is staying in Suna?"

Hinata gasped. "Oh no, why?"

"His crazy ass girlfriend, or fiancée, or wife…I don't know!" He sighed. "Now I am all alone…"

"You have Karin or Haku?" Hinata gave a small smile.

Kiba faked vomited. "I rather buy a dog…" He stood. "I rather buy a dog!" He nodded. "I am going to buy a dog and name him…Maru." He paused. "Akamaru!" He ran out.

Hinata giggled at her crazy friend. She smiled. It felt good to let go of the past but of course it was pointless being mad at them in the first place but it showed them something. They were lost without her and that was the best feeling in the world.

"Hinata does this mean you're going to join the band again?!" Naruto yelled.

"I will have to ask the leader," She turned to a quiet Sasuke. His eyes were closed. "Sasuke are you asleep?" His head was hanging lifelessly and his arms were right by his side. He looked like a dead body. "Can I join the band again?" She giggled.

"Yes. I don't care" He spoke with his head still down. They all jumped slightly. Sasuke was so creepy.

Naruto stood. "Ino let's go before we miss the movie!" She nodded and got up. They said their goodbyes and left quietly.

Sasuke opened one eye. "Are they gone?"

Hinata jumped at the sound of his voice. "Were you playing dead?" She breathed. He nodded and stretched. She laughed and hugged him. "You are so weird." He nodded kissing her forehead.

"Hinata!" She turned and her father was in the kitchen.

"D-Daddy…" She stuttered. Sasuke paused feeling his life end. "How are you?"

"Come in the kitchen." He turned. Hinata stood slowly. "And Sasuke, stay put." Sasuke slid in the cushion.

Hinata walked in the kitchen with her father. He was drinking tea. "Has Sasuke become more than a friend for you?" She nodded slowly. "Do you plan on changing?" She shook her head. He walked in the living room and stood in front of the teenager. "Stand boy."

Sasuke stood and winced as Hiashi hand reached out…for a hug. He stood frozen in the man's embrace. Hinata eyes were wide. "D-Dad…"

He pulled back with tears in his eyes. "I have been waiting on his day!" He looked at Sasuke. "Does your father know?"

"No sir."

He jumped in the air. "He owes me a grand!" He laughed and hugged Hinata.

"You betted on me!" She growled.

"Oh shush, I betted on me knowing that you two were official first!" He laughed and went to his phone. "Yes, Fugaku… it happened and guess who owes me ONE THOUSAND dollars!" He nodded and went back into the kitchen.

Hinata sighed. "Our parents suck."

"You don't know suck… wait until my mom finds ou-" His phone started ringing. "That's her," He sighed. "I must go now." He kissed her forehead. "See you at practice bright and early!"

She waited until he left to fall on the couch with a smile.

.

_**Have you heard about the new girl on the block?**_

_**With the blacked out Benz?**_

_**With the old school kicks and her hipster friends**_

_**Got a peace sign in hand**_

_**She's everything you want and all you hated**_

_**Well dressed and overrated**_

_**Some girls freak me out!**_

_**Well Daddy's little knows how to party!**_

_**She's singing 'POUR SOME SUGAR ON ME'**_

_**She well versed in the new hop culture**_

_**Always rolls with a camera by her side**_

_**Well some girls just freak me out**_

_**She's the sweetest, the sweetest thing I know**_

_**She's no good for me**_

_**Gonna take you home and take off all your clothes**_

_**Baby I'm nothing but bad news**_

_**Now I'm done with the new girl on the block**_

_**Wondering where she's been**_

_**While I'm laughing drinking with my friends**_

_**Body shots til the party ends, yeah**_

_**Did I clean up the mess?**_

_**Boys: So go to hell, WELL**_

_**Some girls just freak me out**_

_**She's the sweetest, the sweetest thing I know**_

_**She's no good for me**_

_**Gonna take you home and take off all your clothes**_

_**Baby I'm nothing but bad news**_

_**Boys: SOME GIRLS FREAK ME OUT**_

_**SOME GIRLS FREAK ME OUT**_

_**SOME GIRLS FREAK ME OUT**_

_**FREAK ME OUT**_

_**(Naruto and Kiba's Guitar solo)**_

_**She's the sweetest, the sweetest thing I know**_

_**She's no good for me**_

_**Gonna take you home and take off all your clothes**_

_**Baby I'm nothing but bad news**_

_**Not thing but bad news**_

_**She's the sweetest, the sweetest thing I know**_

_**She's no good for me**_

_**Gonna take you home and take off all your clothes**_

_**Baby I'm nothing but bad news**_

_**Nothing but bad news**_

_**Baby I'm nothing but bad news!**_

_**YEAH**_

_**(Some Girls Freak Me Out by The Summer Set)**_

The crowd cheered. They all bowed and ran off stage. Hinata laughed back stage. "I missed this rush!" She giggled. "I wish Gaara was here."

Naruto was bouncing all around with Kiba. Sasuke walked back last. "He is in a better place."

"Not really," They looked at the EXIT door opening. "Do you think I was going to miss Sakura's birthday party. She would hunt me down." Hinata eyes widen and ran to the red head. "Whoa, calm down."

"I missed you and I am so sorry about everything!" She hugged him.

"It's fine." He replied. Naruto and Kiba tackled him to the ground. She felt someone grab her arm.

"The group is all back." She smiled.

"New and Improved."

She looked at the fist that hit her arm. Naruto chuckled and tackled her. "Hinata no matter how many skirts you decide to wear you're still one of the guys, ne?"

She nodded helplessly. "T-Thank you!" She laughed.

.

.

.

**Author Note: I know that sucked majorly but…uhh…sorry again for it! Review please and stuff and yeah… bye!**


End file.
